


ENGLISH NO

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, Inspired by Real Events, Romance, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: You tweets about the magazine featuring her but with a lot of misspellings. Yoshiko reacts to You’s promo photoshoot images and saves You from any more English errors. (hopefully)





	ENGLISH NO

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Eigo wa dame deshita na You-chan (translation: You-chan who apparently isn't good at English)

You skips and bounces happily into the clubroom before plopping down on a seat, her happy aura radiates out of her, the other occupant in the clubroom, namely Yoshiko, does not even have to ask to know why as the news and excitement has been going on for a while now – the magazine featuring You’s photoshoot will be out soon, in fact, it’s released today. Yoshiko already advanced ordered it and will get a copy by evening.

You fiddles with her phone, as per usual, she’s informing her fans about the photoshoot. Yoshiko flips her phone out to see what You might tweet but first stopped to marvel at the selected shots of You placed in the tweet (sweet!).

“Hm…” Yoshiko hummed as she looked at the first picture; You smiling ever broadly in a tilted angle, never mind the one-size too large colourful and graphic shirt the ash-brunette had on coupled with a simple jeans, the Fallen Angel can barely keep her heartbeat in check with how alluring You’s smile is!

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she swipes to the next photo. Yoshiko’s chair rattles as she flinches from the direct eye contact with You in the second picture.

_What is with that ridiculously soft looking cheeks?!_

Yoshiko looks over to You still smiling at her phone, and her purple eyes landed on You’s cheeks, pushed up as the ash-brunette’s expression was set on a constant happy grin. Yoshiko averts her gaze, stare any longer and she might go over to poke them.

On to the third picture… _Okay_ …

_You has too many hats._

Yoshiko shakes her head slightly but felt a sense of respect for the high diver and her love for hats. She can relate to going crazy for one thing – the Fallen Angel has many high quality feathers collected in her lair after all.

Next picture. Yoshiko slams her hand on the table, luckily not smashing her phone on the table. You looks over with an eyebrow arched high. Yoshiko gave a crooked smile. “It’s nothing…”

_IT’S NOT NOTHING! HOLY- I MEAN UNHOLY HELL, YOU!!_

So casual. You is casually posing. You is casually killing her fans with how simplistic and cool she looks with a hand on her head, a passive gaze, a not-her-usual-heart-stopping-broad smile instead it’s a soft, small (still heart-stopping) smile. And to top it all of; You in spectacles. Yoshiko dared to look at the fourth picture of You in spectacles one more time, more prepared now, she didn’t had another epic reaction to it. Yoshiko smoothly saves the picture to her phone along with the rest.

Exiting from viewing the images in full view, Yoshiko proceeded to read the attached words in the tweet, figuring it’ll just be You’s usual excited introduction to the magazine’s release. But You is quite good at surprising Yoshiko, as Yoshiko raises an eyebrow at the magazine’s name…

_FRESH?_

Yoshiko scrolled down to see You correcting herself. No wonder the first-year found it weird, it was a misspelling.

_FLESH. This looks wrong too._

Yoshiko saw another attached tweet and wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry.

_FRASH. For the love of devils, You! How bad is your English? Or memory for the magazine your photoshoot goes into?_

Yoshiko quickly types in twitter the correct name for You’s sake.

_The Great Fallen Angel Yohane: “You…FLASH…”_

You’s face turned red from embarrassment. She not only got the word wrong thrice, her junior was the one to correct her about it. She puts her phone on the table with a clutter sound and rushed over to where Yoshiko was sitting, dropping to her knees and grabbing the first-year’s hand into hers. “Help me, Yoshiko-chan!”

“Wha-?! Help what? And it’s Yohane!” The Fallen Angel almost falls off her chair.

_Oh gods…You is giving me the begging puppy look._

“Help me with my English, Yoshiko-chan! I know I’m not really good at it and I would love to improve with your help!”

You’s puppy dog eyes were doing a number on the Fallen Angel and Yoshiko could only feebly say, “Why should I…”

“Please!” You’s large blue eyes getting all moist with emotions and pleading really had a strong effect on Yoshiko.

“Ahh, alright, alright. Be at my lair later this evening and I’ll train you how to spell! Be prepared! This Fallen Angel isn’t going to go soft on her little demon!” Yohane stands and does a pose; an escape from looking at You’s adorable begging expression and soft hands on hers.

_You just might be the death of me…_

You brightens and jumps to her feet and salutes. “I’ll be there, yousoro~!”

_Death by cuteness might not be a bad thing to engrave on my tomb…_

**Author's Note:**

> Sign me up? I want my death to be by moe too. Hahas. XD 
> 
> And really, Shuka is really something else. Getting the name of the magazine wrong so many times. /Kiseki dayo!/ XD Thankfully, Aikyan to the rescue. XP 
> 
> Inspired by Shuka and Aikyan on twitter. :3 The images of You- I mean, Shuka are there too. So go take a look~ And all the mistakes Shuka made too. hahas. XD All there. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Aikyan_/status/1010404382800670725
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ XD


End file.
